Proof of my Love
by littlemoon1324
Summary: Otani gives Risa-chan some proof of his love :  rated for ending


"Risa, you idiot!" Otani yelled loudly as his girlfriend dropped the pile of paperwork he had been working on for hours. He was a teacher now and Risa a fashion designer and they had both been so busy they rarely got to spend time together. Promising a date Otani had desperately tried to finish his work in time. Finally succeeding he asked Risa to bring it him so he could put it away, however she managed to drop the work he had spent so long organizing.

"Now I will have to re-organize it!" Otani yelled.

"What about our date… you promised." Risa said quietly despite being mad that Otani yelled at her for tripping over _his_ briefcase.

"How can I concentrate on our date when I have all this work to do?" Otani said, his face getting a angry, blotchy red.

Now Risa was mad," What? Do you think our date isn't important? I can't believe how, how… _mean_ you can be sometimes! Do you think that _I_ didn't have work to do also? I have to create four outfits by next week and I have barely started! But I thought, maybe Otani is _finally_ reaching out to me and expressing his affection, after all he is the one who asked for a date not me for once!"

Otani looked at Risa stunned. "Of course our date is important…"

"Then why are you making such a big deal about your work! Can't you for _once_ just _be_ with me? For once?" There were tears in Risa's eyes, as she looked down at her much shorter boyfriend.

"Hey, that's not fair! I know you are busy all the time, and I know that I can be a thickheaded dumb ass and I'm sorry… I just… My work is so important to me, that's all." Otani said, expecting Risa to be pleased that he apologized.

"But I'm not." Risa said sadly.

"Wait- what?" Otani said shock making him raise his voice.

"Your work is important to you but I am not." Risa said as if accepting a fact that she had known for a while but had continuously denied.

"Risa…" Otani said quietly," If you think that my work is more important that you… if you think that my work is even _comparable_ to you… than maybe we shouldn't go on our date…"

"Wait… are you… are you breaking up with me?" Risa said hysterically.

Otani shook his head, "No I will prove to you that I love you more than I love anything else. I know that I am horrible at displaying my feelings for you and that I can never seem to keep in my temper when I am around you, I want you to know that I really, really, _really_ love you. I love that you love me, despite my many faults, I love that you are so strong and confident, I love that you are always there for me, and I especially love how you always are willing to put up with my crap. I love you so much that I want you to marry me."

With his last sentence Otani kneeled down and produced a diamond ring from his jacket and said, "I was going to wait until tonight but I can't wait any longer for you to know that I am completely and totally, yours, and I always will be. So… will you say yes?"

Risa had stood there stunned, as she had never heard Otani express such intense feeling for her at one time. She had honestly thought that she had loved Otani more than he could ever love her, that even when he sometimes kissed her randomly that he was only trying to keep her quiet… but this… this was something else. Tears started to flow down her face as she knelt down next to him so that they were looking at each other face to face.

"You baka… of course I will marry you!" Risa cried happily as she kissed Otani.

As Otani and Risa lay cuddled in bed together, holding each other tightly Otani said, "I love you Risa, I'm sorry if you never really knew it."

"It doesn't matter any more," Risa said softly," because now I do know… And I can finally say that I love you more than anything in the whole world."

"You idiot… why do you say such embarrassing things?" Otani growled, but this time when he said it he was kissing Risa, caressing her and loving her.

"I love you too, Otani, I really do." Risa responded and then let Otani carry her away into the night in a wave of pure ecstasy.


End file.
